How'd this happen
by Tinfoilswag
Summary: more mcrobot ricky. so mr. saxobeat jimmy MCBC and ricky fitness from the aquabats super show. takes place in the main room in the battle tram


After they exchanged looks, Commander got Ricky's full attention once he kisses him roughly again. Ricky couldn't help kiss back with more force, which left the poor robot isolated in an awkward position. He couldn't turn away from it, too many thoughts, and figurative emotions coming through. But they kept going and the more they did the more Ricky moaned... and 'boy can he moan' Jimmy thought. He almost caught himself tilting his head and feeling lost in the moment but soon woke up to reality. "Um, Commander, should I- " Another long moan from Ricky and then a breath of air as they broke the kiss. "Yes Jimmy?" He looked up at the robot smirking. Jimmy blushed at the sudden eye contact. "Well I, um, what I mean is-"

Commander leaned in toward his robot friend more while Ricky laid awake on the table still full of lust. Jimmy still trying to get a hold of words, why couldn't he talk? "Well?" Commander said again as jimmy's words poured out of his mouth. But he kept getting closer. But not close enough to kiss. MC only notice and took hold jimmy's collar(of his shirt) and pulled him close enough too make anyone uncomfortable. But not jimmy, he just felt it was awkward. "I-I was wondering if I should l-leave." He looked the bat commander up and down trying to make so sort of logic to this madness. But MC only smirked and pulled the robot in a hard kiss again.  
Jimmy only looked surprised until the commander's tongue slipped into his mouth. Only then did he close his eyes and lean more on MC, pushing him back onto the table and Ricky again. Ricky got up a little on his elbow, hopelessly watching again as commander kissed jimmy and jimmy kissed back. Commander opened his eyes barely and noticed ricky's jealous eyes.  
He smirked in his kiss with the robot making Ricky only frowned more, losing the lust commander had gave him but at the same time gainning it as he heard jimmy moan quietly. But soon to Ricky's surprise MC grabbed his shirt as well and pulled it up, exposing more of Ricky's stomache. He almost yelped at the change, Commander let go of his grip on his shirt and started trailing down to his bare skin. Making little circles with his figure as he did, making a chill go down Ricky's whole body.  
Meanwhile Jimmy and him were kissing wildly. Jimmy trying too keep MC's focus on him, slowly getting overcome by jealousy as Commander only kissed back every now and then, and flickering his eyes in awe getting filled with pleasure.  
He was still working on Ricky though, staring at him more and more as his hand starting feeling Ricky's skin and started going up his shirt to his nipples.  
With this he almost didn't even notice he broke the kiss with Jimmy be fully turning his head to look at ricky. The robot looked at both of them feeling a mash of what seemed like emotions go through his circits. He wanted attention. now. He knew a way to get at least some of it. He leaned down and started kissing, nibbling, licking commander's neck.  
Commander was on the side playing with ricky but at that point put his head back in a moan expossing more of his neck to jimmy. He couldn't help twitching lightly at the pleasure, of not only himself but from the reactions he was getting from Ricky. Who's nipples were still being played with by MC.

Ricky kept moaning and occasionally squeaking at the attention by the jerks from MC, pulling and tugging his nipples. While MC had his grip on jimmy pulling him closer. He was still recieving so pleasure from his robot. He moaned and then said, "J-jimmy, I n-need to do something." Jimmy stopped and looked at MC for a second in confusion. To his disappointment MC got up on top of Ricky, turning his back on him.  
He looked at Ricky in envy and lust in his eyes. MC started working his was on Ricky's belt. Ricky only looked up at Commander nervously. MC reasuringly started kissing up Ricky's stomache up to his chest as he started taking of Ricky's pants and grabbed hold oh Ricky's cock. Ricky couldn't help moan again wildly.  
Jimmy just sat and watched them from behind, but he was fine. He sat in awe panting a little becoming more arroused as he watched them continue on.  
MC started kissing Ricky's neck while stroking him. Another long moan from Ricky as he leaned into MC's kisses. But then there was a change of plans. Ricky took off MC's shirt and MC let go of him. Ricky almost felt like he did something wrong. But that wasn't it. MC unzipped his pants and pulled out his erection.  
Ricky's face went completely red, as did Jimmy's. But commander went on and slowly went into Ricky. Ricky could only close his eyes and gasp for air. Jimmy couldn't help be jealous of Ricky and at the same time pity him. But MC kept going and the more he did the more Ricky felt pain, he grabbed the side of the table. Jimmy couldn't take it anymore, he felt so bad for Ricky and MC couldn't see that. Jimmy went up to Ricky's side and started kissing and licking him at any access he could get him at. Ricky's eyes became not as tightly closed.  
MC was fully in by that time and began pulling out and then in again.  
Jimmy thought it wasn't fair. Everyone was getting attention but him. He bit lightly on Ricky, making his friend gasp. Then he had an idea. A small idea that felt right for him but so wrong. So he got up more and went behind MC. MC was stilling thrusting slowly. Jimmy still wasn't sure about his idea but did it anyway. He pulled down his and MC's pants. Then he thrusted into him. MC bucked into Ricky making Ricky wince at the pain and whine. Jimmy kept going though, he went fully in and then out again. MC groaned at the pleasure mixed with pain then caught his breathe, "Jimmy k-keep going" Jimmy pulled out getting another moan from commander. MC went in the same pace as Jimmy and thrusted back into Ricky. Ricky could only helplessly lean into the feeling as he saw stars of pleasure leaving him with a lustful look with another breathless moan.

Jimmy slowly started quickening his pace, making MC go further into Ricky each time. MC couldn't help moan at the pleasure Jimmy was giving him along with Ricky. He was falling into the motion, starting to give into the mindless lust. He closed his eyes and keep going. Jimmy was going faster coming close to release, as did commander in Ricky. Ricky was getting pushed so much he was holding onto the table to stay in the same place. The pace was quickening so fast in that same spot. He felt so alive and at the same time so dirty. He kept rocking his hips into the motion, causing MC to go deep and hard in his thrusts.  
But with the commotion of pain and pleasure Commander was getting, he was the first to reach his climax and release into Ricky. Ricky whined as he Commander let out a loud quivering moan.  
Jimmy was still going though, making all of them keep going. But that didn't last long after Jimmy came into a long release, cringing and grabbing commander as he did. MC let out another breathless moan.  
Ricky was still there though and MC noticed. He started touching Ricky's dick and started pumping it slow, still exhausted by him and jimmy's release. Ricky couldn't help squirm at the motion.  
But with this going on Jimmy thought it was a good idea to pull out of MC completely, a little too quick, making Commander gasp and go in closer to ricky. MC slowly pulled out, Ricky winced again.  
All of them were panting in exhaustion by now. MC stopped the pumping Ricky with his hand and Ricky leaned his head back onto the table and caught his breathe, he still hadn't released. Jimmy only sighed and softly said to MC, "I'll take it from here..." MC just nodded slowly and leaned back onto the couch. Jimmy went onto the floor and sat in front of the table. He grabbed a gental hold of Ricky's legs and pulled them so his feet were on the floor and his erection was near him. Jimmy then pulled him by the arm so he could sit up, "common." he said quietly. His voice was so clam. Ricky didn't hesitate, he sat up. Jimmy was trying to do it quick but as he got closer to Ricky's erection the more he slowed down toward it. Ricky couldn't take it, he jimmy's head closer to him with his hand. Jimmy wasn't ready for that, the next thing he knew was that Ricky's cock was inbetween his lips. He pulled his head away, shocked. Ricky let out another shakey moan. Jimmy looked up at Ricky and couldn't help love his expression, it was filled with blush and lust as his eyes were half lidded. Ricky only managed to respond back, "s-sorry Jimmy I d-didn't mean-" But before he could finish he moaned wildly as Jimmy started kissing his length. Ricky threw his head back moaning again. The robot started taking him more into his mouth, licking and sucking Ricky more and more each time he got more of him. By this time Ricky was grabbing onto the Robot's shoulders and head pulling him closer. Jimmy kept going and then had one of his robot hands stroke and rub Ricky as he kept sucking and licking. Ricky bit his lip not knowing how much longer he could hold out. MC just watched was lustful eyes. Ricky kept moaning out. And then he let out a yelp that almost sounded like he was calling out Jimmy's name, but he couldn't tell, Ricky came into his mouth and started panting again. Jimmy didn't mind, he quickly swallowed and pulled away from him. Ricky felt a shrill tremble go through his hold body. Jimmy looked up at Ricky, his face flushed and eyes half way opened, he felt back onto the table, propping himself up with his elbows again. He was still catching his breathe as his heart was still racing. Jimmy gave his a small kiss on the lips and then tugged him onto the couch with him and commander. Jimmy went to next to commander, having his head fall lightly into his lap as he slowly drifted into a sleep. Ricky was falling fast now, closing his eyes completely with the blush on his face slowly fading. His head falling onto jimmy's shoulder and his arms going onto jimmy's chest. Jimmy just smiled and felt he could stay like that for a while. He leaned his head on Ricky's and rested his eyes, pretending like he could sleep with them.

the end


End file.
